M395 Designated Marksman Rifle
*Height: *Width: *Weight: |damage per hit=Medium to High |magazine= 14 rounds |maxammo= 42-84 rounds |fire= Semi-automatic |ammotype= M118 FMJ-AP, 7.62x51mm |operation= Gas-operated, magazine-fed |rate of fire= 165 rounds/min (cyclic) Fire rate acquired by timing with a stopwatch to the nearest millisecond. Mathematics used: Number of rounds fired (N) divided by the time required to fire those rounds (T) multiplied by 60 = rounds per minute. Example: N / T * 60 = RPM |velocity= ~2,600 ft/s (792 m/s) [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/7.62%C3%9751mm_NATO 7.62x51mm NATO] |accuracy= High |range= Medium to Long |era= Post-war |counterpart=*Type-51 Carbine *Type-31 Rifle *BR85HB SR Battle Rifle *Z-250 Directed Energy Engagement Weapon |counterwep= |affiliation= UNSC }} The M395 Designated Marksman Rifle, commonly known as the DMR, is a UNSC rifle used after the Human-Covenant war. Design Details The M395 DMR is a gas-operated, semi-automatic, magazine-fed, shoulder-fired marksman's rifle that is equipped with a smart-linked, telescopic, rail-mounted sight for scout personnel. This rifle favors mid- to long-ranged combat, offering impressive stopping power over a long distance.[http://www.gameinformer.com/b/features/archive/2012/05/02/the-arsenal-of-halo-4.aspx GameInformer - The Arsenal Of Halo 4] Changes from the M392 DMR *Magazine size has been decreased from 15 to 14 rounds. *Maximum ammunition has been increased from 60 to 84 rounds, with the Ammo Package. *New reloading sound. *New firing sound. *The scope and ammo counter both appear light green. *The ammo counter number appears in black instead of blue. *A thumbhole stock has been added. *A longer barrel has been added. *A muzzle brake has been added. *The flashlight has been removed from the barrel. *The handle guard is now more curved. Trivia *The ammo counter appears to be a part of the scope, unlike the M392 from Halo: Reach, where the ammo counter was integrated into the rifle. *Its scope, like most Halo 4 weapons, has a square EOTech look to it. *343 Industries has stated that balancing the DMR with the BR was a challenge since there has not been more than one weapon belonging to the same faction per game. *In an early version of Halo 4 and the [[Halo 4 Limited Edition|UNSC Infinity Briefing Packet]], the M395 DMR had 15 rounds per magazine, just like the M392 DMR from Halo: Reach, but in the final game, this was reduced to 14 rounds for balancing reasons. *In gameplay, the blueprint shows the M392 DMR, instead of the M395 DMR. *The weapon tuning update on 6/03/13 decreased the red reticle range of this weapon somewhat. Gallery DMR -H4-.1.jpg|Concept Art of the M395 Designated Marksman Rifle. DMR -H4-.2.jpg|Concept Art of the M395 Designated Marksman Rifle in its final build. File:Halo 4 DMR Render.png|The M395 DMR before final completion. File:H4-M395DMR-SideRender.png|An in-game side view of the M395 DMR in Halo 4. File:H4_M395DMRSkin_Noble.png|An M395 DMR with the "Noble" weapon skin. H4 Skin Monocloe.png|''Monocole'' Weapon skin. Bones.jpg|The "Bones" weapon skin for the M395. File:Halo 4 arsenal image blueprint 3.jpg|An old schematic of the M395 DMR. Note the missing foresight. File:Gun610.jpg|Close up on the trigger of the M395. File:Halo4_multiplayer-wraparound-01.jpg|The M395 DMR in the pre-release first-person view. File:CP.74.jpg|A Spartan CIO carrying an M395 DMR. File:H4_dmrfire.png|The M395 DMR being fired. File:DMR From Halo 4 Trailer.png|M395 DMR firing. File:2cse05z.jpg|A early M395 DMR render on Spartan Ops. File:Mp9 9 1.png|The M395 DMR in first-person view. File:Mp8_9_1.png|The DMR being reloaded. File:H4dmr_held.png|A Spartan sprinting with an M395. M395_DMR_Clip.jpg|The magazine of the M395. List of Appearances *''Halo 4'' Related pages *M392 Designated Marksman Rifle *BR55 Battle Rifle *BR55HB SR Battle Rifle *BR85HB SR Battle Rifle Sources Category:UNSC Category:Marksman Rifles Category:Human Weapons Category:Halo 4